WHEN WOMAN TALK SEX
by foxdvd
Summary: Exactly what the title says. DL, implied Fiesta, post-Snow Day. Another Wench Universe exclusive!


**A/N: Another glimpse at the Wench Universe where "In Lust, In Love" came from. No need to read that one to get this one. ****Actually, there's a better chance of you asking if there's a connection at all!**

**X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

They had been drinking and talking and laughing and gossiping for a couple of hours now, and it felt great to behave like two average women and not remember the horrors their job forced them to face day in and they out. Who thought about floaters when Nine West was having an end-of-season sale? Who cared about unmatched prints when Victoria's Secrets latest catalogue was waiting for you back home and your credit card was itching to come out and play?

Stella could sense there was something bothering Lindsay and she had patiently waited for her to speak her mind, but she was stalling for some reason and Stella was growing impatient.

"Stell…"

"Yes"

It was a statement, not a question, and Lindsay looked at the older woman with a puzzled expression on her face.

"What do you mean, yes? You don't even know what I'm going to ask!"

"I meant to say, "Yes, Lindsay, you can ask me", but went for the short version of it", Stella explained, smiling. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Sex"

Stella nearly choked on the sip of wine she had just taken. "Beg your pardon?"

It was Lindsay's turn to smile. "I meant to say, "I have a question about sex" but decided to go for the short version, too"

"Funny, Monroe, really funny. What about sex?"

Now that she had to explain what was worrying her, Lindsay found herself at a loss of words. "May I be blunt?"

"More?" Stella joked, raising an eyebrow.

Lindsay didn't seem to get the joke. "Well, actually, yes. I'd like our sex life to be… oh, I don't know! More passionate? More exciting? Hotter?"

For some reason, Stella had a hard time picturing Danny Messer as a "mild" lover. Maybe she was just going with stereotype and Italian men. Maybe she had just assumed that the same intensity Danny had for his job would automatically translate into the bedroom.

"Ah… well…" Stella was at a loss for words.

"Don't get me wrong Stell, he's great in bed. He's got the whole "Italian Stallion" thing down to a science. But ever since the whole lab incident…" Lindsay sighed, "At first it was okay 'cause I thought he was afraid of hurting his hand and all that, and I shared that fear, too. But now that he's cleared to go back in the field and he's back to doing all sorts of crazy stunts, I just assumed we'd go back to the wild and crazy sex, as well. But that's yet to happen and I'm getting a bit bored of gentle, sweet lovemaking every day…"

Stella raised an eyebrow. She knew dozens of women who'd kill to be having sex on a daily basis, regardless of what type of sex it was. But she got where Lindsay was coming from: Flack was quite god in the sack, and she couldn't ask more from a fuck buddy, and yet… and yet she wasn't all that comfortable when, every now and then, he tried to call the shots. At first, the tug-o-war between them to keep the upper hand had made things hot and interesting, but now it was more of a struggle than something that was part of the fun. But she couldn't tell Flack that, any more than Lindsay could tell Danny she wanted something more, could they?

Well… could they?

An idea began taking shape in the back of her mind. "Lindsay, if you could tell Danny what you wanted, without actually TELLING him, would you do it?"

"I'm not sure I understand, Stell… how could I tell him and not tell him?"

"What if Danny got a text message or an email or a note telling him that he had to do… something… for you? Do you think he'd do it?"

"Uhh… I don't know. He's got his pride, you know. A fragile ego when it comes to sex, but I guess every guy has that… Stella Bonasera, what in the name of God are you thinking? I don't like that look in your face one bit…"

"What if we set up an anonymous account and sent Danny an email giving him specific instructions to your fantasy? We could send it form the AV lab and there'd be no way to trace it back to us… everybody uses those computers!"

Lindsay was beginning to understand what the other investigator was getting at. "An anonymous account? Like sexygurl93 at yahoo or something like that?"

Stella smiled wide. "Something like that. Come on," she said as she got out of the booth, "at this time of the night there's not going to be anyone there…"

"You ARE serious, aren't you? Oh God… the things you talk me into doing! If anything goes wrong I'm blaming you…" Lindsay said, laughing, as she followed Stella back to lab.

"And I'll blame the alcohol. Come on, Linds, we haven't got all day!"

"I'll do it on one condition"

"Sure. Anything you want" Stella was so hyped to get this whole plan in motion that she never stopped to consider what the younger woman might ask in return.

"Anything?" Lindsay asked again, and smiled when Stella nodded in agreement. "Fine. I'll do it if you write Flack an e-mail as well…"

Stella's mouth hung open and for a moment she forgot how to fake plausible deniability.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. "Oh, PLEASE, don't even think about denying it. Don't insult my intelligence. I've seen you waltz into the office with a dreamy I-just-had-the-fuck-of-my-life expression on your face… only to see Flack two minutes later wearing an identical expression. I don't need Hawkes IQ to put two and two together, you know…"

Stella felt like running away. She was busted, big time, and she began wondering who else would have noted.

Lindsay noted the panicky expression on her friend's face and was quick to add, "Don't worry; I'm the only one who notices that sort of things. Well, maybe Angell's gotten suspicious once or twice, but she's more in tune with Flack, so I don't think she's figured yet that you're the mystery woman in his life."

The taller detective slowed her pace almost to a complete halt. Was she the woman in Flack's life? All she wanted… all she needed… was a fuck buddy; a nice comfortable highly satisfying booty call, and Flack, it seemed, was more interested in the hearts and doves side of the equation. She'd better talk to him, and convince him that he'd better put an end to whatever romantic notions he might be harboring, or she'd be forced to end it, as much as she'd regret having to do so. Having cleared her conscience, albeit momentarily, she turned to the younger detective.

"So, sexygurl, have you decided what you're going to ask this time around?"

**X xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx X**

**A/N: Any similarities to you and your friends in real life is mere coincidence. I swear. It's a known fact that women don't talk sex. Especially on IM's. And never when discussing fic characters. Honest to God. Wenches honour!**


End file.
